Why not ?
by Soizic16
Summary: Leah doit être plus forte que jamais pour protéger la meute. Une horde de vampire est sur le point de s'installer chez les Cullens et un autre groupe va prochainement attaquer tout le monde. Co** de sangsues. Et si, finalement, quelqu'un parvenait à faire tomber le masque de la louve? "pour une raison que nous ignorons, il se trouve que nous somme fait l'un pour l'autre"


_Salut ! je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle sur fanfiction mais c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire et j'avoue que c'est un peu stressant. Cette fic' n'est pas la plus aboutie des miennes mais je voudrais avoir votre avis les premiers chapitres sont écrits et en cours de relecture par seulement moi-même donc pardonnez les fautes :D _

_J'ai choisie Leah parce que je trouve que son personnage n'a pas la place qu'il mérite, j'ai mis le rated M même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sure de faire des lemons, je verrais au fur et à mesure !_

_Je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue et le chapitre 1, je posterai surement la suite demain ou ce weekend. En éspérant avoir pleins de review pour me dire tout ce qui va et ne va pas ! _

_DISCLAIMER : (presque) aucun des personnages de ma fiction ne m'appartiens, ils sont la propriétés de Stephanie Meyer. _

_Prologue_

Je tournais autour de la maison des Cullen, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je passais une fois de plus devant la baie vitrée à travers laquelle je pouvais apercevoir mon frère assoupi sur le canapé, l'épaule immobilisée. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment à la nouvelle sangsue, Isabella, que j'en voulais. On sait tous que les nouveaux-nés sont les pires. Nan, j'en voulais à Jacob. Cet abruti avait mis mon frère en danger en ne pensant qu'à lui, comme d'habitude. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien du craquement des os de mon frère quand la sangsue l'avait percuté. Je secouai vivement la tête, essayant de faire sortir le son de mon esprit. Je lançais un regard assassin à mon alpha qui semblait parti sur une autre planète, il se disputait encore avec la sangsue blonde pour déterminer lequel nourrirait l'enfant. Renésmée. L'empreinte de mon alpha. Je ne comprenais pas ça non plus, comment un loup avait-il pus s'imprégner d'une enfant mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Je ne comprenais pas et pourtant, il était là, débordant de bonheur, d'amour, de douceur et tout un tas d'autres sentiments tout aussi écœurants à l'égard de la mini-sangsue. Je ne pouvais penser cela que lorsque j'étais seule sous ma forme de louve, même Seth était en admiration devant elle. S'en était vraiment bizarre. Je concevait qu'elle soit ... intriguante, à la rigueur mais ce n'était pas non plus un être supérieur. Elle allait devenir l'enfant la plus gatée de tout les temps.

Néanmoins, grâce à l'imprégnation de mon alpha, le calme était revenu entre les deux meutes. Personne ne pouvait expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais tout le monde respectait le phénomène. Avec l'imprégnation, Renesmée était devenue intouchable et les Cullen aussi finalement. Mais j'étais toujours là, pour ma meute. Parce que Jacob ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle et que malgré tout je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de le laisser seul avec la nouvelle-née. Je m'allongée à l'orée de la forêt, espérant trouver un peu de repos.

_Chapitre 1_

Cela faisait trois mois que Nessie était née. Je continuais à passer beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen mais le fait que je sois devenue bêta m'avait fait devenir le principal lien entre Jacob et les anciens et l'autre meute, puisqu'il passait la quasi-totalité de son temps avec son empreinte, cela me permettait de passer une partie du mien à la réserve, avec ma mère. Néanmoins, je tenais à être toujours présente quand celle-ci et Charlie se rendaient chez les Cullen. Les vampires avaient tendances à oublier que Bella n'avait que trois mois elle aussi. Mais alors que tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé sa place, un nouveau cauchemar nous tomba dessus. Il devait être 4h du matin quand le hurlement du loup de Jacob avait retenti, me réveillant. Je m'étais précipitée dehors, et à peine transformée, j'entendais les voix ensommeillées de Quil et Embry qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Jacob avait simplement l'esprit concentré, il essayait de remettre ses pensées en ordre mais il allait trop vite pour que je comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Peu après qu'on l'ait tous rejoint, il nous conduisit à un point de rendez-vous avec l'autre meute et nous demanda de nous retransformer. Puis il nous expliqua. Tout. La royauté des sangsues prête à débarquer, les enfants immortels, la menace pour Renésmée et le pire de tout pour les loups, les dizaines d'autre vampires, végétariens ou non, qui allait venir témoigner en notre faveur, le départ d'Alice et Jasper, deux sangsues Cullen. J'étais complétement absourdie, nous l'étions tous. Je voyais dans les yeux de Sam, qu'il essayait déséspérement de trouver un autre plan, un qui ne consisterait pas à rameuter des dizaines de sangsues dans la maison Cullen, juste de l'autre côté de la frontière.

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Jusque là rien de neuf sous le soleil mais ça va venir, c'est simplement pour nous mettre dans le bain! _


End file.
